


BEST GRANDPARENTS IN THE RHIZOME

by isthisawaltz



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisawaltz/pseuds/isthisawaltz
Summary: for the request: "BEST GRANDPARENTS IN THE RHIZOME!!! I’d love to see ben and blue’s family interacting with their little baby, helping the new parents with their kid, spoiling them to death, etc. So cute."in my mind "spoiling them to death" means "letting them climb on you!!!" if you're red jack (and also there are multiple kids because how do oni kids even work)
Relationships: Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table), Hadrian/Rosana (Friends at the Table), Red Jack/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	BEST GRANDPARENTS IN THE RHIZOME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallpolarbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpolarbear/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> i'll be adding close-ups over on twitter (at bennyjaines)
> 
> also i wish i could send this work out to people because kodiak is SO FLUFFY and shed all over the place when i was making him
> 
> ship note: ephrim is not in this portrait because i think it takes benjamin a Long Time to trust him but please know i am all aboard the ephrim/throndir/red jack train (choo choo motherfucker)


End file.
